With a rapid increase of network service traffic and service types, networks become more complex, and a higher requirement is imposed on network operation, administration, and maintenance (OAM). More attention is paid to technologies related to fault alarms.
In cross-layer or cross-domain scenarios, different network technologies may be deployed for different layers or different domains. Different network technologies may use different OAM technologies, for example, a connectivity fault management (CFM) technology or a bidirectional forwarding detection (BFD) technology. In these cross-layer or cross-domain scenarios, an existing technology related to fault alarms is bound to a specific OAM technology on a data plane network device. Complex mapping and conversion need to be performed, and implementation is difficult. Therefore, how to better perform a fault alarm in the cross-layer or cross-domain scenarios in which different OAM technologies are used needs to be resolved urgently.